


Alpha Male

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark may be a little threatened by Kon's wandering eyes and does something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Awen).



Clark glared at the clone. If he could have used heat vision to ward him off, he was sure he would. Unfortunately, Bruce was in the room too, which meant any aggressive action towards the boy wouldn’t be received pleasantly.

Although, it was kind of Bruce’s fault this had began at all. Not that he was blaming Bruce. It wasn’t Bruce’s fault he was how he looked after all. But since Bruce was the object of Superboy’s gaze right now, he thought that maybe he had a bit of a right to be peeved that Bruce wasn’t stalking the streets of Gotham after Clark had given hint after hint for him to do so tonight.

It was a mission briefing for the team, Bruce’s little pet project ever since Robin had decided he wanted to fly solo for a while. Clark, vaguely, recalled the details. There was some kind of recon they needed. Some small banks being robbed they needed more information about. Everything Bruce thought a small team like the one in front of him could handle.

Normally, Clark wouldn’t have a problem with this. He was all for teamwork, and especially teamwork from Bruce. If this little project of his could persuade Bruce to be more complacent towards the idea of working more coherently with his own League then, sure, this was the greatest idea Bruce had ever had. Up until the point Clark got curious and joined Bruce for his last mission to Mount Justice.

From the moment Bruce arrived he had Superboy tagging him. He put it down to affection at first. After all, Bruce had this weird magnetic pull with children that just made them like him. A few rounds of the base later and Clark couldn’t ignore the frequent looks Superboy made to Bruce’s body. There was hunger behind his eyes. They stayed long enough on Bruce’s chest or crotch to get a good look, probably committing it to memory, before pretending he hadn’t done anything of the sort.

Clark had herded Bruce out after that as soon as he could, blocking him like a floating shield whenever Superboy made an appearance.

Today was no different. The boy didn’t even try to hide what he was doing, probably figuring everyone else was too busy focusing on Batman to notice. Not once, in Batman’s whole briefing, did Superboy take his eyes off Bruce’s crotch.

Clark wanted to drag Bruce away again. To, at least, inform him of his admirer. But, from experience, Clark knew that any attempt to stop Bruce when he was in the middle of what he considered important would mean threats of kryptonite and probably no calls returned for two weeks.

He powered through. He hoped, that with some intense eyes of his own, that Superboy would realize he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was and stop, but it was like Clark didn’t even exist. It was his own fault, Bruce would argue. Clark couldn’t just pop in and think to have some influence over the boy after ignoring him for most of his conscious existence.

It seemed to take hours, days he would garner, before Bruce dismissed the team. When he did, Clark wasted no time dragging him over to the zeta tubes.

“What?” Bruce demanded, pulling himself out of Clark’s hold.

He leant in close, not knowing if Superboy had his super hearing yet- he really should spend more time with the kid. “He was doing it again. Didn’t you see?”

Bruce rolled his eyes behind the lenses, a pretty scowl on his face as he said, “No, I didn’t. Unlike you, I was concentrating on gathering intel for the League.”

Ooh, low blow, and if Clark wasn’t careful he would be facing a long lecture about listening himself. Still, “He has a thing for you.”

Bruce sent his gaze heavenward again. “So what if he does? He’s a teenager- somehow- and that means hormones. Don’t tell me you never had any inappropriate crushes when you were his age.”

Clark shuffled his feet, the two of them knowing for a fact there was more than one person on Clark’s list. “So it doesn’t bother you?”

Bruce shook his head. “As long as it doesn’t compromise the mission, I don’t see any harm. It’s not like he’s going to do anything about it.” Yet, Clark thought. “Robin!” Bruce called, signaling the end of their conversation and that it was time to leave.

Despite Bruce’s words of reassurance, or him just not caring as Clark thought of it, he couldn’t help sulking as Bruce typed in the coordinates to Gotham. It took longer than it should. Mostly because Robin and Kid Flash refused to leave each other without at least a five minute goodbye. Clark didn’t know who was worse, the little clingy bird latched onto Wally’s waist, or the speedster having the gall to avoid Bruce’s grabbing hands for a few seconds longer with Robin.

Eventually a bribe was employed. Clark almost laughed at the way Robin had Bruce wrapped around his finger. The man couldn’t even get them to leave without Robin getting a treat from Bruce. Robin was possibly the most diabolical person Clark had ever met.

Of course, all thoughts of bribes went out the window when Clark spotted Kon across the room. His eyes were fixed firmly on Bruce’s cape exposed behind, a squint Clark had seen on himself narrowing his eyes as he tried to use his x-ray vision. In seconds after seeing that, Clark had Robin swept up, Kid Flash untangled and Bruce stepping into the teleporters.

He took Robin for a fly to make up for his callous behaviour. The two of them flew over Gotham until supper, afterwards the two of them becoming bat hunters as Clark flew them to the top of the cave.

“M’gann said she hadn’t seen a real one before,” Dick called down.

Bruce grunted from his station, his busy fingers pulling up a case file he’d been working on. “Just be careful when you get one.”

Clark had offered to grab it for Dick. He could be gentle when he wanted to be, more gentle than a twelve year old excitable boy that was for sure. But Dick insisted that he had to do this himself, and, well, if Dick could wrap the infamous Batman around his little finger Clark had no chance of resisting.

He heard Bruce get up to change, the cowl put away for the night after he insisted Gotham would be quiet.

Clark floated further up, spying a bat that was still sleeping. He made sure Dick was careful as he wrapped his little hands around the creature, helping the boy back into his lap as they floated back down to Bruce.

“Kon’s going to be so happy,” Dick whispered, handing the bat to Clark when they got to the ground.

“I thought you said this was for M’gann.”

“It is. But Kon wanted to see one as well. He was kind of excited when I promised M’gann I’d get one. Put it here,” He directed.

There was a little cage on the workbenches. It looked pretty old, and Clark was sure he’d seen it out more than once. He smiled as he thought of Bruce caring for the bats, grabbing the sickly ones or the babies that fell and nursing them back to health. There were probably fifty files on the batcomputer about the little guys. He wondered if Bruce named them.

“It’s so cute,” Dick cooed, remembering to keep his voice low as the bat started flapping about the cage. “I can’t believe Bruce used to be scared of them.”

“People probably say the same about spiders,” Bruce said, Clark jumping when he didn’t hear him creep up. He ignored the smirk sent his way. “Now, come on, bed. You have a lecture to deliver tomorrow and I want you in top form.”

“I’d be in better form if I could sleep in your bed,” Dick tacked on a sweet smile.

Clark couldn’t help sniggering at the playful scowl Bruce sent back. It was adorable how easily Bruce gave in, and had Clark not been staying the night he was sure Dick would be taking his place next to Bruce. He probably got a cuddle too, which was more than what Clark got.

“Nice try.” Bruce sent Dick up, voluntarily giving in to the goodnight hug in front of Clark to make up for it. When he was gone, skipping up the stairs, Bruce hit Clark with a coy smile. “So, any more complaints now you know it’s for Connor?”

Clark huffed at the casual use of Kon’s human name. He didn’t mind it, not exactly. It was just wrong for him to hear it when he hadn’t given his approval on the matter. “You know, you could try and see this from my point of view.”

“Your point of view?” Bruce laughed. “You mean that your son has a thing for your boyfriend. Your devoted, committed boyfriend who hasn’t a clue why his own boyfriend is feeling threatened by a teenager.”

“He’s not my son.”

“He so is,” Bruce smirked. “Why else would he find me irresistible?”

He picked Bruce up bridal style for that, whipping them to Bruce’s bedroom to show him just how much more he liked Bruce than Kon.

The next day, Clark had prepared himself for behaving. He’d had a pep talk in his mind about just ignoring Kon. That, it was funny, more than anything, for the teenager to have a crush on Batman. After all, he didn’t know the man underneath was Bruce Wayne, all he saw was a guy in a giant bat costume. Yet as he sat there listening to Dick give his talk on bats he couldn’t help the glare that emerged, once again. He put it down to lack of attention at first. Dick had worked hard on his talk, and for Kon to not even pay attention was just rude.

Time went on, and Clark felt that tinge of annoyance change and settle as he acknowledged he didn’t like Kon’s wandering eyes again. To be fair on Clark for what was to come, he had tried to make the situation better. He had tried sending pleading looks Bruce’s way, asking for permission to leave so he wouldn’t cause a scene.

But Bruce ignored him every time, too focused on being a proud parent to put up with Clark’s plight of jealousy.

Bruce just didn’t understand. He didn’t understand what it was that Clark had a problem with. He didn’t think Bruce could understand. He didn’t have a kid, right in front of him, that had been made specifically to replace him. He looked the same as Clark- or Clark when he was that age- he had some of his powers, he had the potential to take everything from Clark for his own. Who’s to say he wouldn’t. If Kon applied himself who’s to say he wouldn’t be able to win people over, to win Bruce over. He was younger than Clark, not to mention half human. He was what Clark could never be, and that killed him just a little.

Time went by, Dick going on about mating habits of the bat, when an ingenious idea came to him. As much as Clark liked to think of himself above an animal, like most people, they inevitably still were. Which meant, that when it came to displays of dominance, humans often responded in the same way animals would.

In those nature documentaries, if the alpha male felt threatened by the younger, upcoming, male, there were only so many things that could be done to assert his dominance. One, violence, which was off the table from the start because Bruce would actually kick his butt if he found out. Two… well, Clark didn’t think it would be that hard to do number two.

He nudged Bruce. “Hey. Remember when this used to be our base?” No reply, but under the cowl one perfectly polished brow rose to show he was listening. Clark hid his smile. “I wonder if they still have our marks on the wall.” Still nothing, yet there was a slight twitch to Bruce’s mouth, a lilt that spoke of reminiscence. “We could always find out. My memory can’t quite remember how many we drew.”

Two pale blue eyes narrowed in challenge.

Clark made his excuses, promising to make it back before Dick finished as he walked over to the JLA’s old sleeping quarters. Bruce got there before him, making a beeline towards Green Lantern’s faded mark. The code was still the same, and even if it wasn’t Bruce could hack it open in minutes.

The room was barren, none of the team having thought to take over this bedroom. Clark sent a silent prayer up for that. He didn’t know how he would feel if he saw some boyband on the wall or colourful sheets on the bed. It was one thing to defile a bedroom when there were adults sleeping in it and another when it was teenagers.

The wall hadn’t been painted, which was what Clark had been looking for when he suggested this little excursion. It had been a little game of theirs when they stayed here. It was the early days of their relationship, and while Clark was a bit reserved when it came to adventurous sex, Bruce had no qualms. The first time they wrecked a room Clark honestly didn’t notice they were in someone else’s. Bruce had just dragged him in, debauched him and laughed quietly at the next meeting when Green Lantern had asked “Whoever broke my bed to please own up.”

The next time Clark had taken a little coercing. But after three or four of these rounds, he started to see the appeal. It kept Bruce from punching people, causing fights and being a general pain if he could ruin their room, and, well, the League would gladly pay that price if it meant Batman was nicer to them. Especially because Bruce would usually fix them when he had finished with his fun.

Clark fingered the little symbols still etched into the wall. Their calling card of Bruce’s bat overlapping Clark’s crest. He wondered if Bruce had simply forgotten this room. Or if he was keeping it as a sort of trophy. The second seemed more likely. Especially since Bruce had chosen this room specifically. He knew for a fact The Flash had a few in his room, and since Wally was staying there Clark knew there was no way Bruce would have left that graffiti for Kid Flash to find.

“Old times sake?” Clark asked, turning around prepared to convince Bruce this was a good idea.

He needn’t have worried. Already, Bruce’s cape was gone, his boots by the door and the heavy armor laying in a pile. “Catch up farm boy.”

Clark was naked on the bed in seconds.

“I say,” Bruce swung a leg around Clark’s midriff, his tights stretching over the bulge underneath, “We do this later at Watchtower.”

Clark laughed, dragging his nails down Bruce’s tank top, enjoying the hitch when he applied a bit more pressure to his nipples. “What’s Hal done now?”

“He said something moronic.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary then.” His hands stopped at Bruce’s hips, rocking him slightly until Bruce was angling himself down for more friction. “You know, it’s too bad you’re so on board with this idea. I was looking forward to Kon-vincing you.” He disguised his call of Kon’s name as a yelp as Bruce purposefully tried to break his teeth on Clark’s chest.

“Hmm,” Bruce agreed. “You can try again later. Maybe bring some lube as well.”

He lay back and enjoyed himself as Bruce rolled and pinched his chest. He loved that Bruce was purposefully rough. Not being able to break skin meant that Bruce could bite and grip as hard as he liked. He knew sometimes it was cathartic for the man. Whatever it was this time, Clark was loving it.

He tossed his head to the side as Bruce got lower, looking through the many walls towards where Dick was still giving his presentation. Kon was still sitting there, a glazed look in his eyes. Clark was convinced he had his super hearing. Especially when he gave a rather loud moan and noted how wide Kon’s eyes got.

“B,” Clark panted purposefully, enjoying Kon’s narrowed eyes. Oh yeah, Kon had super hearing.

He concentrated back on Bruce pinning his hips down. Clark spread them wide, mindful of the glare he got for ignoring Bruce’s hands, but since his cock was more easily accessible, Bruce didn’t stay too mad at him for long.

Bruce took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the slit. He’d made sucking Clark into an art form over the years, knowing how long to tease before taking Clark as deep as he could. It was a matter of wills not thrusting up. One he was sure Bruce was trying to make him lose with how he ran his tongue down the underside. A gentle hum knocked on his slit as Bruce took him down again.

Clark was kind of glad they were on a time limit. Over the years Bruce had made it his mission to test out Clark’s endurance. Sometimes he would play with Clark for hours, inventing new toys they could use to make Bruce last long enough to be just as wrung out. But, Dick was waiting so Bruce had no choice but to hurry himself up. Clark hoped.

Bruce took a firm grip on his balls, alternating between light feathered touches and trying to tear them off with strength alone. Clark clutched onto his pillow, hearing it tear and his head thump against the mattress beneath. A few more bobs and Clark heard the bed creak, his legs jerking as they tried to find a grip.

He could see how smug Bruce was, his eyes daring Clark to finish before he took him deep again, one lone finger straying from his balls to circle his hole.

His hips slammed into the bed, the structure giving way as Clark came. He had the sense of mind to yank Bruce up before he fell down with the dip in the bed, the two of them sliding down until they were cradled in the middle. A soft nip to his jaw and Bruce was climbing more firmly on top of him.

He lowered his tights, pushing his jock out the way until his cock sprang free. Clark kind of hoped that Kon didn’t have x-ray vision yet. While he wanted the kid to be jealous, he also didn’t want him getting an eyeful of this. Of Batman, battle scarred and powerful taking himself in hand and spilling over Clark’s chest. It was heady, watching Bruce paint stripe after stripe, his fingers running through the mess he made until it was to his liking.

God he loved this man.

Clark managed to sneak a kiss before Bruce fell back onto his side of the broken mattress, sated and pleased in a way only he could be.

“You wanna do the honours?” Bruce asked, magicking a marker from somewhere to hand over to Clark.

He got up carefully, examining the wall and all the other marks they’d made over the years. He wanted Kon to find this one, to go looking and understand that this is what they did, Batman and Superman, every time they had sex at the Mountain or Watchtower. He wanted Kon to know, that this wasn’t just a one time thing, that Superman got Batman, he got Bruce, again and again.

Childish, maybe, but Bruce wouldn’t let him fight the kid so this was really all his fault.

He checked on Bruce, finding the man with his eyes closed catching his breath. Perfect. A quick zip outside and Green Lantern’s doorframe now had their honorifics adorning it.

“Dick’s probably done,” He warned when he came back in. “Are you coming?” He asked, cleaning himself up and finding his discarded suit.

“I already did, give me a minute.”

They were presentable five minutes later, locking the door behind them as they went back to where Dick was showing the team the bat he’d caught.

“Almost done?” Clark asked.

Dick nodded, holding the bat up for Bruce to pet.

Clark left them to it, happy to sit on the couch now and listen to the rest of Dick’s little practical part of the lesson. Happy, because Kon was no longer looking at Bruce. Instead, he had his head down, his cheeks dusting red as he glanced at Clark every few seconds.

Nature documentaries really were right about that whole dominance thing, he thought. He’d proved that, like a lion in a pride, Bruce was his and his alone, and he wasn’t going to be pushed out just yet.


End file.
